


Morning

by crockermaid



Series: Bodyguard [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, B'))), Derrick's a big lug okay, Guardiancest, M/M, but not incest, i'm actually publishing this in class, more gay stuff, this is based off an rp i had a time limit on, this two are big dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockermaid/pseuds/crockermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first kiss, someone has a meeting to go to and is regretting having to even leave his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place directly after "Bodyguard".

It’s 7am, and guess who has to leave in 20 minutes?

Who the fuck schedules a meeting at 8:30am? Especially when the most important person who needs to show up lives fifty minutes away, because counties might as well be countries? 

Someone who’s looking to have D take off their head, that’s who.

The apartment is dark, but not so much that the furniture was cloaked in black. D’s home is more blues and purples than boring greys. 

Sometimes, because of windows, there were yellows and oranges.

Windows are always opened in the director’s nest, he chose this place so there would be lots of open windows, letting all the light from dawn to dusk be natural. It was the best feature, in all honesty. Nothing like natural light to make you feel amazing.

However, D wasn’t feeling amazing.

He lowkey wanted to murder someone. The stupid fucking ‘10 things to wake you up’ with number 10 or some shit as ‘Kill a man’ was going to be applied. He had to get up at 5:30am. Five. Thirty. Am.

Yea, sure, he could’ve gotten up an hour later, and maybe he should’ve. Bed was nice, it was his favorite place in the world for several different reasons.

Not like it was his choice.

Not like he wanted to get up an hour before the asscrack of dawn.

The bloodlust stopped around the time coffeelust got taken cared of too. After D’s first milky-brown cup, the caffeine kicked out the potential body count and he rested.

As per his usual morning routine, shades were pulled up, light would be allowed to come when the sky shifted from dark to light, and D would look out on the skyline of his city and tch. This is due to knowing almost no one besides him, some insomniacs, and mid-teenage students were awake.

Normally, D would’ve been fine with leaving the house so soon. It was like high school, so his body kicked into gear as if he was that 16-year-old wreck once again, grabbing breakfast, a shower, getting everything together in a flurry of paper and supplies.

This morning was different because he had to leave bed.

This morning was different because he had to leave the arms of someone who he was in bed with. 

That said someone hadn’t stirred since six. D has been up and around all over, gathering scripts and other necessities and every time he looked in the bedroom there was that big lug cuddling a pillow. It made him laugh.

Now he had 20 minutes and no way in hell was the younger leaving without telling the previously mentioned big lug that he was leaving. That’d be rude.

Climbing onto the bed, D felt the springs shift under his weight from his knees and hands. There wasn’t much space, this lug was huge. He sat down, watching as tired eyes fluttered open. 

“Mornin’.”

The younger smiled softly at the tired, Texan-tinted voice. He leaned down to place a kiss on the source’s forehead, a hand skirting up to run through blonde hair.

“Hey, I gotta leave in 20 minutes.”

“Mmhpm.”

D just rolled his eyes, before he felt the hand wrap around his waist and pull him down. The Strider was the new cuddle pillow for the 20 minutes. 

“Did ya pack a lunch?”

“Mhm.”

“Bottle of water?”

“Bottle of AJ.”

“Of course…how long is the meetin’?”

“Couple hours. I’ll be home by lunch.”

The whole conversation is a calm, tired one. D’s running his fingers through strands, the lug’s hand is going down the younger’s back. 

Obviously, D regrets having to leave. 

Kisses started to be placed on the smooth cheek, one that never seemed to get stubble. Instead, the stubble belonged to the one laying in bed, the one placing kisses. It tickled. 

“…Derrick, c’mon…”

“Are ya sure you can’t stay? Do ya need me too?”

“I don’t need a bodyguard for this. Ya need to sleep, babe. You were asleep.”

The lug, now labeled Derrick, shut his eyes and muttered a sleepy version of “touché.” Usually he would have a wider vocabulary, or use words that actually fit the context, but as D has stated. Derrick had just woken up.

“Mhm, I was. Is the meetin’ worth it?”

“Only for the paycheck.”

“For food?”

“‘cause ya eat so much.”

“Sssshhh.” A tired but playful hiss. “There’s no evidence.” 

Another humpf, D just felt himself fall against Derrick’s chest and gave up holding himself. There we go. Ten minutes left, ten minutes well spent.

“The evidence is I don’t eat and food still disappears. Unless your weird sister comes to visit nightly to steal it away.”

“Who says Roxanne hasn’t?”

“…Derrick.”

Derrick just hums, rubbing D’s back still and making it apparent he doesn’t want the younger to leave. But the fully dressed, fully ready to go is squirming to be let go. Time’s running out.

Then he feels the quiet kiss, the silencing of the hum. 

“You taste like coffee.” Was the parting statement as lips pulled away.

“‘n ya have the taste of morning breath. Dog breath. It’s grrroosss.”

D laughed and flailed his arms, causing his cuddlemate to turn away in an attempt to escape his nails. 

The older sits up, stretching and the younger can’t help but watch his muscles flex. Maybe he was a lil jealous of Derrick’s masculine build. Maybe a lil. 

“I’ll brush my teeth after you leave. After I have breakfast.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” D stretched himself post-standing up, leaning down to place a kiss on the older’s forehead. “I gotta go.”

“Alright, mm.”

Making his way to the door, D turned around when he heard more shuffling.

“Hey, D.”

“Yea?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm so disappointed with how short this is B'))  
> i am so sorry


End file.
